The prevention and control of inflammation is of prime importance to man, and much research has been devoted to development of compounds having anti-inflammatory properties. Certain methods and chemical compositions have been developed which aid in inhibiting or controlling inflammation, but additional anti-inflammatory methods and compositions are needed.
Bis-heterocyclic compounds such as bis-indoles have been previously described as having antimicrobial, antitumor or antiviral activity. Specifically, the bis-indole compounds known as topsentins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,084. Dragmacidin and its related compounds isolated from the marine sponge of the Dragmacidon sp. are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,226. These patents are herein incorporated by reference. These compounds as well as the homocarbonyl topsentins and hamacanthins have also been described as having inhibitory activity against cellular inflammatory responses. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,777 and 5,464,835 which are also hereby incorporated by reference. The present invention provides compounds having advantageous potent anti-inflammatory activity.
Other advantages and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed descriptions given herein; it should be understood, however that the detailed descriptions, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent from such descriptions.